


A Pure Hand

by Nanfreak (Nan_Golden)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, D/s, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie hated any tender touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pure Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A pure hand needs no glove to cover it.  
> ~ Nathaniel Hawthorne

Jack knew as soon as he tackled the Weevil that he and Susie would be having sex soon. Weevil hunting got the heart pumping and he was always grateful that he and his team were intact at the end of a hunt. Suzie jumped onto the rolling chaos of Jack and weevil, using surprise and momentum to pin its legs down. Jack slammed an elbow into the weevil’s stomach and it moaned and wheezed.  
The weevil thrashed and nearly dislodged Suzie.

“Do it!” Suzie panted as he fumbled for the weevil spray. Jack sprayed the weevil just as its wheeze shifted and lowered into a growl. Thankfully, the spray’s effect was nearly instantaneous. Some of the weevils were resistant and had to be taken down by any means necessary. They were too enraged and prone to kill after escaping. Jack felt a token twinge of guilt when one was killed; an active conscience felt like the Doctor’s indelible influence, still guiding him after a century.

Suzie lay across the weevil’s legs, seemingly unbothered by the stink of the sewers emanating from it. Perhaps she just learned to block it out, considering how many they had caught this past month. Suzie had shown uncharacteristic generosity to Owen and Tosh, insisting they take tonight off, saying how she and Jack could handle a weevil by themselves. Suzie gazed at Jack significantly, cutting off any protests he normally would’ve made. Ah, one of those nights then, fucking in the SUV or in a field, with an unconscious and trussed weevil nearby, racing the sedative towards an orgasm. Jack felt excited and irritated; chasing a weevil was a lot more difficult when he had an erection.

Working in tandem, Jack and Suzie secured restraints around the weevil’s hands and feet and drew a bag over the head. Jack thought Janet would be a good name for the base’s newest resident. He crouched down and prepared to hoist the weevil up into a fireman’s carry over his shoulders; Suzie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet,” she instructed, “Just leave it.” She stepped forward and pushed him backwards, steering him towards a cluster of trees. Her hands gripping at his vest tightly, her breath sharp.

It was so difficult, Jack mused, for a 51st century man to find the right kind of sexual partner in these staid times, Suzie was a treasure that Jack fully appreciated. She was a true, dominant woman; Jack found it a pleasure to submit to that fierce confidence.

“Strip,” Suzie ordered in her low voice, she pulled out her set of restraints, the same type they had just used on the weevil. She was going to fuck him while he was trussed up meters from a sedated weevil in a park. Jack thanked whichever Goddess was responsible for placing this gem of a woman in this time and complied quickly.

Yvonne would be most distressed if word got back that Torchwood employees were Fucking like bunnies in a public park. It wouldn’t reflect well upon Queen and country. Jack couldn’t help but feel a glow of pride at the direction of Torchwood Three under his watch as he tossed his trousers behind him. The Welsh weather wasn’t favourable to these sorts of endeavors, but he persevered onwards¬– goose bumps and all– like a good soldier and dropped to his knees.

The restraints were secured around his wrists and tightened in front of him and Suzie pushed him down onto his back.

“Spread you legs.” Suzie kicked his feet further apart before she was satisfied, then pulled out yet another set of restraints and two pegs. Oh, she was a treat. She looped one restraint around each ankle and fastened each one to a peg, similar to the ones used for fastening down the corners of a tent. Suzie went back to the SUV, leaving to Jack stare up at the lights of the city reflected on the underbellies of the clouds above. He shifted in vain to dislodge the detritus of the ground from his skin.

Suzie’s footsteps rustled the tall grass and there was just enough light from the SUV to show him the hood and the mallet that Suzie had retrieved. His eyebrow arched at her choice of accessories.

“Don’t worry your pretty heads, the mallet is for the pegs,” Suzie smirked. “The hood is for your bigger head.”

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Jack smirked. Suzie rolled her eyes and tugged on Jack’s hair to lift up his head and drew the hood over it. “Oh come on,” Jack’s voice was muffled by the hood, “you know I can’t resist a good head joke.” The faint trace of anxiety at his helplessness was washed quickly away by a tidal wave of hormones. Alas, Not-So-Little Jack, as usual, was in charge of situations like these.

The head of the mallet was dragged slowly down his side and detoured to the inside of his legs. His sight obscured by the hood, Jack closed his eyes and pictured himself spread out, Suzie’s slow and expectant smile as she bent over him, his cock jutting upwards…Jack startled and jerked when the banging of the mallet on the pegs distracted him from his delightful imaginings. His legs jostled as his ankles were firmly secured against the ground.

“The things I could do with you, Jack,” Suzie said, her low voice heard clearly through the rustling on the trees and the grunting breaths of the Weevil. Jack grinned behind his hood, oh yes, please… “Our mysterious leader, all trussed up with nowhere to go.” There was thump next to his head; it sounded like a heavy parcel or bag had been dropped. “It would be very interesting to find out what makes you…tick, on and on…” A rustle and faint metallic clinking came from the direction of the parcel. “What would you tell me about yourself, Jack? If you were truthful?”

The clinking sound was close, and Jack briefly wished he could see Suzie’s face. Suzie rarely pried into his background; he had no doubt that she had scoured the archives and Torchwood’s history to find any clues. Something metallic touched him beneath his ribcage and traced a circle on his stomach. It felt warm and rounded, not bigger than the end of a large finger and felt it vibrating minutely. Jack’s smile widened; what lovely toy had Suzie brought along this time?  
A second metal nub joined the first, they trailed like forefinger and thumb and stopped above his speeding heart.

“You’re magnificent, Jack. So full of life. I can feel it, your heart, your breath…it’s incredible.” Suzie’s tone was reverent as the points pressed into his chest, conducting his heartbeats to Suzie and the slight trembling of her body to him. She leaned forward and rested her face against Jack’s, the coarse fabric of the hood rubbing between their cheeks.

“Do you trust me Jack?” she whispered.

“With my life.” Jack replied.

“Your life? How precious is that to you?” Suzie laughed and sat back. “I’ll find out one day, Jack.” The rounded points withdrew and Jack wondered if they would leave bruises. He hoped so. A thump followed by soft clinking sounded when something heavy landed off to his side. “Not today.” She pushed his bound hands over his head to rest on the ground behind his head. “Stay. Don’t move. Be quiet.”

Clothing rustled and Jack heard two thuds in the grass, those must’ve been Suzie’s shoes he thought. She straddled him and Jack’s remaining senses of touch and sound intensified, the warmth of her body felt hot on his chilled skin, her wetness slicking his groin, coarse hair rasping together… He learned to appreciate contact with Suzie; she hated any tender touches and foreplay was usually brief. Suzie positioned herself and sank down on him in one smooth stroke, oh Goddess, yes…

Susie was a point of heat on his chilled body, his blood drawn to her warmth, her wetness made the night colder. His bound hands reached for her instinctively. She jerked forward and slammed his hands back down.

“No! I said don’t move.” Susie twisted the hood tightly around Jack’s neck, a deft threat bringing him back in line. He stilled and breathed slow and shallow as his throat was squeezed. “Will you be good?” Jack managed a small nod. “Good boy.” She released him and sat back up and began that beautiful slide up and down his cock again. “Good, good boy.”

Jack’s submission paid off when Suzie increased the pace, faster and faster. She was in just the right position, anchored in place by his cock. She slowed down, to Jack’s frustration. He thrust his hips up, risking her displeasure at his movements, urging her to go faster. She slowed down even further. Jack groaned and clenched his teeth, holding back his frustration.

“You want to come?” Suzie stopped entirely. Bitch, you bitch, Jack raged in silence. “Do you think I care if you do?” She sighed and drummed her fingers over his ribs. “The sedative going to wear off in five minutes. I know I’m going to come before then.” Suzie paused and raised herself before slamming down hard once onto Jack’s cock. “Are you?”

The restraints reminded Jack to keep still. Denial wasn’t in his nature; he wanted to thrust upwards. He dug his hands into the grass and clenched dirt instead. Suzie, bless her, began to move quickly again. Jack felt her fingers rubbing against his cock on each pass, rubbing her clitoris. After a distressing quick minute or two of stimulation, Jack felt her shudder and clench down. Her movements slowed and became jerky. She cried out and leaned backwards, contracting in waves around him. He felt a gush of wetness from her seep onto his groin and trickle down. Ah, he was almost, almost there…

“Time’s not up yet,” Suzie gasped out, “Lucky you.” She moved just right and there, there, he made it.

Suzie got off Jack and he heard the rustle of her clothes as she dressed. She footsteps rustled the grass next to his head; he heard the faint clinking of the metallic object she had discarded earlier. He relaxed, listening to Suzie walk back to the SUV, the door opening, something thrown on the floor. The door slammed shut and Suzie’s shoes crunch over gravel when she walked back to him. His hood was suddenly pulled off; he blinked up at Suzie and drew in deep breathes of fresh air.

Suzie looked amused as she unbound him. Jack got up, stretched and began to brush off the Welsh landscape embedded in his ass cheeks and back. Janet moaned and shifted.

“Perfect timing, Janet’s waking up from her beauty sleep.” Jack noted.

“Janet?”  
“She looks like a Janet.”

“What about… Barbara?”

“Nope, definitely a Janet.”

Janet opened her eyes slightly, gazing vaguely in their direction. Suzie hurried over to Janet, jerked the hood up and doused her with weevil spray. Janet’s eyes slid shut. Jack beamed and drew himself up, managing to strike a commanding pose while stark naked.

“Janet, welcome to Torchwood.”


End file.
